Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956)
Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) aka Gene Freudenberg. He was a Freight handler for the American Railway Express Company. (b. April 11, 1900, 220 Madison Avenue, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. March 30, 1956, 5:30 am, Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA). Parents *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Birth Eugene Freudenberg was born on April 11, 1900 at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, New Jersey. He was one of 15 siblings of which 9 survived into adulthood. Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. One child that died at birth has still not been found. The children were: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop Post Office On September 12, 1918 Eugene registered for the draft and he was living at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City with his parents, and he was working as a mail collector at the Jersey City Post Office. American Railway Express By 1920 he was working at the American Railway Express Company as a driver. Marriage On March 26, 1920 he married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) aka Flossie Skinner, in the Bronx, New York. Their marriage certificate number was "1385". Florence was the daughter of Algernon Skinner (1867-1943) aka Algie Skinner, and Mary Caufield (1875-c1920) aka Mamie Caufield. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1922, Eugene's brother Arthur Freudenberg (1891-1968) wrote: Eugene holds membership in the Junior Order United American Mechanics, of Jersey City, Summit Council, No. 87. He is also a member of the Waverly Congregational Church." In 1930 Eugene and Florence were living at 90 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. Children *Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) who married and fathered a child, Margie Freudenberg (1939-2005), with Margaret Piatt (1922-?) of Westbrookville, New York *Eugene Freudenberg II (1924-1945) who died in World War II in Luzon in the Phillipines *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) who married Jane Gilliland (1935- ) and after a divorce married Helena R. Bonowicz (1919-1988) and then moved to Florida *Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) who fell from a window at less than a year old, and was impaled on a spiked wrought iron fence, and later, around 1941 or 1942 he was set on fire by neighborhood kids in a shed in the back yard. Mildred Piatt Also in the household in 1930 was Mildred Piatt who is listed as a niece. Mildred may have later married a Loftus in Brooklyn. Later the household would include: Nora Bell Piatt II (c1920-?) and Margaret Piatt (c1920-?) who would later marry Louis Freudenberg II. Death Eugene Freudenberg senior died of "pulmonary emphysema and fibrosis" in 1956 while living at 329 Summit Avenue in Jersey City. Burial He is buried in Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey with his parents and several siblings: *Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Further research Find him and his father in the 1920 US census. Find the story of his son being set on fire in the Jersey Journal. Images Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 1900 birth certificate.jpg|1899 birth Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 1899 birth.png|1899 birth indexed as 1900 by Familysearch File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 1918 draft.jpg|1918 draft Image:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|Freudenbergs and Lindauers in 1923 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Eugene 09.jpg|Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) in 1925 File:1930 census FreudenbergSkinner.jpg|1930 census File:1940 census Freudenberg-Eugene.jpg|1940 census Image:Freudenberg-eugene 1900-1956 deathcertificate.GIF|1956 death certificate Image:Flower Hill sexton card.png|Sexton card Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Burials at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey Category:Railway Express Agency workers